Start Your Engines
''Start Your Engines ''is the 12th episode of'' SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show.'' Plot The contestants are forced to compete in a race around Bikini Bottom, while coming across several obsticals along the way. Transcript *'Setting:' SpongeBob's Backyard *'SpongeBob:' Last time on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show, the hooks returned, while our contestants were forced to survive right in the middle of them! Unfortunatly, neither team actually "won," which meant that anyone could be eliminated! Afterwards Mermaid Man was eliminated, which lead to the final five, here on SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! What do we have in store for our contestants, this week? Who will be eliminated next? Find out tonight on an all new episode of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show! *Theme *'Setting:' Boating School *'Mrs. Puff: 'to be showing a demonstration on the chalk board In conclusion- *rings, and all of the students except SpongeBob begin exiting the classroom *'Mrs. Puff:' Don't forget to hand in your completed homework assignment tomorrow! *'SpongeBob:' Hey, Mrs. Puff! *'Mrs. Puff:' and begins whispering Don't move, and he'll go away. still *'SpongeBob:' Mrs. Puff standing still continuously Uh... Mrs. Puff, are you feeling okay? *'Mrs. Puff:' Sighs Yes, SpongeBob; I'm fine. Don't you have somewhere else to be? *'SpongeBob:' sitting at his desk, with no response *'Mrs. Puff:' When you're done with... whatever it is that you're doing, turn off the lights on you're way out. exiting Boating School *'SpongeBob: '''Aren't you forgetting something? *'Mrs. Puff:' Well, now that you mentions it I did forget my keys. her keys off of her desk *'SpongeBob:' No, not that. *'Mrs. Puff:' Just tell me, already! *'SpongeBob:' Oh, you'll see in, five... four... three... two... one. *'Patrick: into the room Let's get this party started! *'Mrs. Puff: '''No, no, no! *'Patrick: on a stereo, and begins dancing *'SpongeBob: 'off the stereo *'Patrick: '''What? *'SpongeBob:' We're not here to party, silly! We're here to compete! *'Squidward:' the room Oh, brother. eyes *'Sandy: room What kind of competition do you have in mind? *'''SpongeBob: I'm glad that you asked Sandy! In todays competition you'll be racing around... Bikini Bottom! *'Sandy: '''Please, back home in Texas, I was the fastest Squirrel around! *'SpongeBob:' Laughs You won't be racing on foot, you'll be racing in these! Boats beneath a red sheet, in the middle of the classroom *'Mrs. Puff: How did I not notice that? *'''SpongeBob: Beats me. Along the way you will have to complete a task at every pit-stop! *'Plankton: '''What about navigation? We'll need to know where to go won't we? *'SpongeBob:' That's what these are for! maps out of his back pocket Each team will get one map; and every pit-stop will be highlighted in yellow. You will only see three pit-stops listed. Once you have completed all of them it is your job to report back to Boating School. Each team will also have one driver, and one navigator. *'Patrick:' What about us? We have three people. *'Sandy: I'm surprised that Patrick was the first person to realize that. *'SpongeBob: '''Your third team mate can help assist the navigator. *'Patrick: Yay, I'm assistant navigator! clapping *'Squidward:' Good for you. Sarcastically *'SpongeBob:' You may now pick your boats! *teams race towards their boats *'SpongeBob:' Let the games begin! *'Squidward:' Step on it! *'Mrs. Puff: 'out of the door at full speed Eat my dust! *'Sandy: 'see through the trail of dust, left behind from the Jellyfishs boat I can't see! What are we going to do?! *'Mrs. Puff:' into the distance I think we've lost them. Where's our first pit-stop? *'Squidward:' Let's see. examining the map *'Patrick:' jealous of Squidward, because he gets to hold the map Hey, I want to hold the map! the map out of Squidwards hands, and accidentaly lets go of it, as the wind carries it away *'Squidward:' Patrick?! What did you do?! *'Patrick:' Oops. nervously *'Setting:' Downtown Bikini Bottom *'Sandy:' down the street When do you think that they'll realize that they're going the wrong way? *'Plankton:' Three... two... one. *are heard skreetching, from far behind, as if the Jellyfish were making a U turn *'Plankton:' the map Let's see here... according to this map, our next pit-stop is the Bargn' Mart. *'Sandy: '''Bargn' Mart, here we come! driving faster *'Setting:' Outside of Bargn' Mart *'Sandy: This is the place. the entrance and reads a sign It says that they're closed. Maybe we should come back another time. around and notices that Plankton is missing *'Plankton: 'the door from the inside *'''Sandy: confused How did you get inside? *'Plankton:' When you've spent as long as I have breaking into the Krusty Krab you pick up a few tricks. *'Sandy:' the Bargn' Mart, and walks around What happens now? *'Plankton: 'a note lying on the floor What's this? up the note, with a struggle, and reads it aloud "Congratulations for reaching your first pit-stop. Please bring this note back to Boating School once you have completed you're third pit-stop." *'Squidward:' on the scene I'll take that! *'Plankton:' Hey, that's ours! *'Squidward: '''Too bad! *'Plankton:' We can throw down right here, pal! *'Squidward:' Okay, "pal!" *'Plankton: I didn't really mean that! Nervously *'''Squidward: That's what I thought! the area with the ohter Jellyfish, who then drive away *'Plankton: '''What are we going to do?! *'Sandy:' There's still two checkpoints left; we can do this! *'Plankton:' They're already ahead! There has to be another way! pacing back and forth Wait I have an idea! *'Sandy:' What kind of idea? *'Plankton: Oh, you'll see. hands together villainously *'''Sandy: Gulps *'Setting: '''Downtown Bikini Bottom *'Mrs. Puff: What are we going to do now? We have no map! *'''Patrick: You don't need a map, when you have Patrick! map out of back pocket *'Squidward:' Patrick, where did you get that?! *'Patrick: '''I took it from Plankton when he wasn't looking. *'Mrs. Puff: I never thouhgt that I would say this, but... Patrick, you're a genius! *'Patrick: '''Well, I try my best. *'Squidward: So, where are we headed? *'Patrick: '''Hm... the map it says... to read, which appears to be a struggle The Krusty Krab. *'Mrs. Puff:' and begins driving faster *'Setting: Bargn' Mart *'''Sandy: Uh... what's that supposed to be? *screen zooms out revealing a strange looking device *'Plankton:' This, my fellow scientist is, the S.F.T.E.! *'Sandy: '''The what? *'Plankton: The Super Fast Turbo Engine! *'Sandy: '''You just made up that name didn't you. *'Plankton: 'Laugh while you can! This device will allow us to travel at ten times the speed of a normal jet pack! *'Sandy: 'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this! *'Plankton: 'that the map is missing Uh, oh. *'Sandy: What? *'Plankton:' The map! Where's the map?! *'Sandy:' Where did you put it? *'Plankton:' I don't know! *'Sandy:' who probably stole it The Jellyfish! *'Plankton: '''I have had enough of those Jellyfish! onto the S.F.T.E., while Sandy puts it on over her suit *'Sandy:' Let's do this! on the S.F.T.E. *S.F.T.E. appears to be going much faster than excpected *'Sandy: How do you slow this thing down?! *'''Plankton: that he forgot to install the breaks Uh, oh. *'Sandy:' Please don't tell me that you forgot the breaks! *'Plankton: '''Uh... sorry. *S.F.T.E. begins going out of control *'Setting:' Outside of Krusty Krab *'Mrs. Puff:' the boat as they approach the entrance *'Squidward:' What now? *'Patrick:' Leave it to me. the entrance, and read a sign aloud ''"Congratulations for reaching the second pit-stop. Once you find your next note, please report back to Boating School." *'Mrs. Puff: '''Did you hear that?! Weve almost won! *S.F.T.E. shoots across the sky leaving a trail of smoke *'Patrick: Look, a shooting star! at the S.F.T.E. *'''Squidward: the map Our next stop is... Goofy Goobers! Ah! *'Setting: '''Outside of Goofy Goobers *Goofy Goobers theme song is heard playing inside the building *'Squidward:' Let's get this over with! as he approaches the entrance, and steps inside *'Setting:' Boating School *'Squidward:' the room singing the Goofy Goobers theme song crazily *'SpongeBob:' What happened to him? *'Mrs. Puff: He doesn't like to talk about it. *'''SpongeBob: Congratulations to the Krabby Patties for winning todays competition! *'Mrs. Puff:' But we won the race! *'SpongeBob:' You were disqualified when your team decided to not only steal their note, but also their map! *'Patrick: '''Wait, so we lost? *'SpongeBob:' Correct! You may now be seated. *sits down *'SpongeBob: The votes are in, and the next contestant to be eliminated from SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show ''is... Mrs. Puff! *'Mrs. Puff: What?! *'SpongeBob: '''Fred? *'Fred:' Come with me, mam. Mrs. Puff out of the area *'Mrs. Puff: I deserve to win! *'''The End Did You Enjoy This Episode Yes Sort of No Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show Season One Category:Episodes Category:Dillon9988 Category:2013 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts